headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
The X-Files: War of the Coprophages
"War of the Coprophages" is the twelfth episode of season three of the paranormal crime drama series The X-Files and the sixty-first episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Kim Manners with a script written by Darin Morgan. It first aired on the FOX Network on January 5th, 1996. In this episode, Fox Mulder becomes intrigued by stories of killer cockroaches that are responsible for several deaths in a rural community. Mulder consults with local entomologist Bambi Berenbaum, who has her own unique theories on the matter. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc 3 of The X-Files: The Complete Third Season DVD collection. * Actor A.J. Buckley is credited as Alan Buckley in this episode. * Actress Norma Jean Wick is credited as Norma Wick in this episode. * Actor Bobby L. Stewart is credited as Bobby Stewart in this episode. * Actress Dawn Stofer-Rupp is credited as Dawn Stofer in this episode. * Actor John B. Destry, who plays customer #3, is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Actor Tony Marr, who plays a motel manager, is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * This is the fourth episode of The X-Files written by Darin Morgan. He writes five episodes of the series in total. * This is the first science fiction work for actor Tyler Labine who plays a stoner in this episode. He will go on to play Dave Groves in the ABC television series Invasion. Quotes * Fox Mulder: The development of our cerebral cortex has been the greatest achievement of the evolutionary processes. Big deal. While allowing us the thrills of intellect or the pangs of self-consciousness, it is all too often overruled by our inner, instinctive brain - the one that tells us to react, not reflect, to run, rather than ruminate. Maybe we have gone as far as we can go and the next advance, whatever that may be - will be made by beings we create ourselves, using our own technology. Life forms we can design and program not to be ultimately governed and constricted by the rules of survival. Or perhaps that step forward had already been achieved on another planet by organisms that had a billion years head start on us. If these beings ever visited us, would we recognize what we were seeing? And upon catching sight of us, would they react in anything but horror at seeing such mindless, primitive, hideous creatures? .... * Fox Mulder: Bambi also has a theory I've come to acro... * Dana Scully: Who? * Fox Mulder: Doctor Berenbaum. Anyway her theory is... * Dana Scully: Her name is Bambi? * Fox Mulder: Yeah. Both her parents were naturalists. Her theory is that UFO's are actually nocturnal insect swarms passing through electrical air fields. * Dana Scully: Her name is Bambi? See also External Links * * * "War of the Coprophages" at Wikipedia * "War of the Coprohages" at the X-Files Wiki * * * * ---- Category:1996/Episodes Category:January, 1996/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories